Retour à Baker Street
by Glasgow
Summary: Alors que Watson survit tant bien que mal, Holmes fait son retour d'entre les morts. post Game of Shadows. Holmes/Watson.


Je me suis rendu compte il y a peu que si j'avais abordé le retour de Sherlock dans le fandom de la série, je ne l'avais jamais fait avec ces Holmes et Watson, oubli réparé donc ;) J'espère que la réaction de Watson ne vous décevra pas parce que pour ma part je ne pouvais l'imaginer autrement.

Bonne lecture.

ooOoo

Je frottai mes yeux injectés de sang avec lassitude avant de reporter mon attention sur le dossier du patient qui venait de me quitter, ajoutant quelques observations sans grand intérêt d'une écriture laborieuse. Puis je consultai ma montre, pas mécontent d'avoir confirmation que la journée était bientôt finie. Plus qu'un malade, un nouveau patient que je n'avais jamais rencontré, puis je regagnerai le salon, où je savais brûler un bon feu, attention de Mrs. Hudson à mon égard. Me sentant fatigué au-delà de toute limite, je choisis pourtant de m'octroyer une brève pause avant d'en finir pour de bon. Quittant mon fauteuil j'allai me planter devant la fenêtre, observant l'extérieur, où l'obscurité régnait en maître depuis un bon moment en ce début du mois de décembre. L'hiver plus que le reste de l'année je supportais difficilement ma solitude. Peut-être à cause des journées grises, du froid mordant qui rendait chaque sortie particulièrement déprimante, ou alors des gens qui commençaient à se réjouir à l'approche des fêtes alors que moi je demeurais seul. Je ne rêvais que de soirées au coin du feu en compagnie de mon compagnon, de sorties enjouées à l'opéra… Désormais je n'avais que ma solitude. De la même manière me réjouir d'en avoir presque terminé avec ma journée de travail était absurde. De toute façon la soirée s'annonçait aussi triste que toutes les précédentes, que toutes celles qui resteraient ensuite.

Dans un mois, trois ans déjà que Holmes serait parti. Trois ans d'un calvaire qui semblait n'avoir pas de fin pour moi qui restait bien là. Trois ans à n'avoir pour seule compagnie que mes cauchemars et ma peine. Peu après mon retour de Suisse sans mon amant, j'avais poussé Mary, pourtant mon unique source de joie désormais, à m'abandonner en me montrant insupportable au quotidien. Le cœur en friche, je ne voyais plus l'intérêt de maintenir quoi que ce soit d'un tant soit peu cohérent dans mon existence. Sur un coup de tête j'avais ensuite réaménagé à Baker Street, ouvrant le cabinet que j'y avais de surcroît abandonné quelques mois plus tôt.

Depuis lors je survivrais tant bien que mal, ma raison mise à mal dépendant totalement des soins et de la présence de Mrs. Hudson, qui veillait sur moi comme une sainte. Pour ma part, je n'en faisais que le minimum, comme si j'espérais inconsciemment en finir moi aussi avec l'existence. Malgré le soin qu'apportait ma logeuse à sa cuisine, je ne mangeais qu'à contrecœur lorsque j'étais à deux doigts de l'inanition. La nuit, hanté par des cauchemars me faisant revivre la chute du détective, je ne dormais guère plus d'une heure ou deux. Je ne sortais plus, mes seules interactions sociales se résumant à mes patients, c'en était même fini de mes promenades dans les rues que j'aimais tant, trop de souvenirs m'assaillant alors. Je passais plutôt mes journées, une fois dégagé de toute obligation professionnelle, à rêvasser devant la fenêtre, comme à cet instant, ou assis dans mon fauteuil, à déprimer en fixant les flammes dans l'âtre.

Rendu faible, sur les nerfs en permanence, plus d'une fois j'avais fait des malaises et, pire encore, des erreurs de diagnostiques sur l'un ou l'autre malades. Erreurs jusque-là bénignes, mais qui me poussait cruellement à me remettre en question, à me demander s'il ne valait pas mieux que j'abandonne mon travail avant de mettre vraiment une vie en danger. Mais que me resterait-il alors ? Sans but, autant que je demeure au fond de mon lit à attendre simplement la mort. Je n'en étais pas encore là cependant, alors je continuais à m'accrocher au mieux, appelant bien souvent de mes vœux un miracle auquel je ne croyais plus depuis longtemps.

Sentant la tête me tourner désagréablement, je me rendis de cette démarche traînante qui ne me quittait plus – depuis des mois ma jambes me torturait au moins autant que mon cœur – dans la salle d'attente afin d'y chercher ce nouveau patient. L'homme, le visage mangé par une épaisse barbe hirsute, grosses lunettes sur le nez et large chapeau surmontant une longue chevelure bouclée, était courbé et avançait avec lenteur, me suivant péniblement jusqu'à mon bureau. Je l'observais un instant, désireux comme souvent de mettre à profit les enseignements de Holmes lorsque je rencontrais de nouveaux visages, mais me lassai très vite en ne notant rien de particulier. Ses yeux seulement, pétillants, me rappelaient un regard que je n'avais que trop bien connu. Je mis cette vision sur le compte de ma fatigue et me plongeai dans le dossier encore vierge que j'allais étoffer tandis que l'homme s'asseyait en face de moi avec difficulté.

« Bien colonel Basil dites-moi ce qui vous amène ici », commençai-je en notant son nom en entête de ma fiche.

Etonné de ne pas l'entendre répondre après quelques instants, je levai la tête et ne trouvai plus trace de mon patient. J'eus le choc de ma vie ! En face de moi, tenant dans sa main postiches, lunettes et chapeau, se tenait Holmes, souriant, l'air absolument satisfait de lui-même. Lâchant un juron, je secouai la tête pour me débarrasser de cette vision, qui ne m'assaillait pas pour la première fois, même si elle semblait plus réelle que jamais. Mais rien à faire, l'image de mon ami ne voulait pas s'effacer.

« Holmes », bafouillai-je en me levant, mes jambes flageolantes semblant bien peu enclines à me soutenir.

Ce ne pouvait être lui, je me trompais forcément ! Le manque de nourriture autant que de sommeil et surtout l'espérance absurde que je conservais encore de le retrouver avaient eu raison de moi. J'avais meurtri mon corps par manque de soins, à présent je perdais bel et bien l'esprit. Et ce sourire toujours resplendissant qui me narguait…

« Watson, mon vieux… » dit la vision.

Je n'entendis jamais le reste. Cette voix tellement similaire à celle de mon défunt compagnon fut plus que je ne pouvais en supporter. Esquissant un pas dans sa direction tandis que mon corps ne semblait plus que coton, les ténèbres s'immiscèrent dans ma tête et je perdis connaissance, ne me sentant même pas heurter le sol.

ooOoo

Combien de temps restai-je évanoui ? Etais-je mort ? Tandis que j'émergeais, les yeux papillonnants en refusant de rester ouverts, je cherchais à comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé. M'étais-je affamé au point de perdre connaissance ? J'étais tout bonnement pathétique. C'est alors qu'un mot s'imposa à mon esprit malade. Holmes ! J'avais dû rêver et voir mon ami. Vision qui m'avait causé autant de tort que de plaisir tant je ne pouvais supporter cette torture.

Comme souvent après avoir trop pensé à lui, je me sentis sur le point du pleurer. Je n'en pouvais plus de son absence, pas plus que je ne supportais de rêver de lui pour ensuite me retrouver à nouveau désespérément seul. Je voulais que cela cesse ! Il fallait que cela cesse ou tôt ou tard je finirais par commettre un acte irréparable. Songeant à mon pistolet d'ordonnance, rangé au fond de mon armoire, que je n'avais plus touché depuis la mort de mon compagnon, je me sentis un peu mieux. Ainsi j'avais toujours le choix si l'envie d'en finir se faisait trop pressante.

Et tandis que je reprenais contact avec la réalité, les larmes me montèrent aux yeux. Je me sentais si abattu, totalement abandonné que je refusais de me réveiller tout à fait. A quoi bon ? Je ne voulais plus de cette vie qui n'en était pas réellement une. Me morfondre sans fin dans cet appartement empli de souvenirs était au-dessus de mes forces. La moindre tâche quotidienne m'apparaissait insurmontable. Et combien de fois étais-je revenu précipitamment dans le salon pour raconter à mon colocataire une anecdote amusante ou intéressante pour finalement ne trouver que le silence qui régnait en maître ?

Alors que je sombrais corps et bien, je sentis une main délicieusement tiède se poser sur ma joue. Je crus un instant qu'il s'agissait de Mrs. Hudson, qui m'avait trouvé allongé à même le sol, mais le contact se mua en une caresse un peu trop tendre pour être le fait de ma logeuse. L'image de Mary s'imposa brièvement à mon esprit avant de s'effacer tout aussi vite. Après la souffrance que lui avait infligée, en cas de retrouvailles j'aurais plutôt été quitte pour une gifle, au minimum.

« John… »

Entendre mon prénom murmuré me donna des frissons, cette voix ne pouvait appartenir qu'à un seul être, celui-là même que je n'étais plus censé entendre. Décidé à comprendre ce qui se tramait, je soulevai bravement les paupières. Plus de doutes possible, par je ne sais quel tour de magie noir c'était bien mon compagnon qui était près de moi, son visage grave me surplombant.

« Sherlock, c'est vous ? C'est bien vous ?

- Bien sûr.

- Mais comment…

- Croyez-vous vraiment que c'est le moment ? » souffla Holmes tandis que sa main quittait mon visage pour se poser sur mon bras.

Je secouai la tête à défaut de répondre. Qu'aurais-je pu dire d'ailleurs ?

« Pardonnez-moi pour vous avoir fait autant souffrir, reprit-il. Si j'avais anticipé votre réaction lorsque je me suis dévoilé, j'aurais pris davantage de précautions. »

Il se tut et fixa mon visage, l'inquiétude se peignant sur ses traits. Je savais exactement ce qu'il voyait pour y avoir droit moi-même chaque matin devant la glace. Mes yeux éteints profondément enfoncés dans leurs orbites, mes cernes sombres, mes joues creuses, ma mine perpétuellement triste… J'avais terriblement changé ces trois dernières années, lui en prenait enfin conscience.

Prenant ma main dans la sienne, il la porta à ses lèvres et la baisa amoureusement.

« Pardonnez-moi cher John. »

Je voulais me mettre à hurler devant cette mine contrite, lui crier tout ma haine pour m'avoir menti, m'avoir laissé pleurer une perte qui n'en était finalement pas une. Et pourtant je n'éprouvais rien d'autre que la plus intense des béatitudes. J'étais faible probablement pas cette réaction, mais je m'en fichais. Il était là, tout près de moi, je me fichais du reste, comme si ces quelques années de torture n'avaient pas existé.

« Serrez-moi dans vos bras » dis-je dans un murmure.

Avec un sourire il s'allongea tout contre moi, m'attirant à lui pour m'étreindre avec force. Je fermai les yeux en soupirant d'aise. J'étais bien. Mille questions se bousculaient dans ma tête pourtant je ne me sentais pas capable d'en formuler une seule. Je voulais simplement profiter de cet instant. Je l'avais retrouvé, rien d'autre ne comptait, pas davantage ma curiosité que ma colère.

Les secondes s'égrenèrent lentement sans que je n'y prête la moindre attention. Nous n'avions que peu bougé, nous embrassant de temps en temps, puis nous caressant tranquillement. J'avais mon visage calé contre sa poitrine, écoutant son cœur battre lentement, ses lèvres effleurant mon front. Par moment, des brides de réalité venaient me frapper, je songeais à la façon dont il nous faudrait gérer son retour d'entre les morts auprès de notre entourage, à la façon dont je pourrais lui pardonner ce qui m'apparaissait de plus en plus comme une trahison. Mais ces quelques réflexions ne duraient pas, comme si tout en dehors de notre étreinte m'indifférait.

Sans un mot mon compagnon entreprit alors de me dévêtir. Immobile, je me laissais faire avec quelques soupirs de contentement tandis que ses mains caressaient du même coup ma peau ça et là. Il y avait bien des choses à dire, bien des explications à exiger, je ne m'en sentais pourtant pas la force. Je voulais simplement m'abandonner à lui. Sentir ses doigts, ses lèvres sur mon corps, le senti en moi. Trois ans d'attente et je n'étais plus que désir. Pour autant je ne bougeais toujours pas, comme si par ma participation je risquais de faire s'envoler ce que je continuais à percevoir comme une hallucination. Je subissais, c'était aussi bon sinon meilleur. Il m'avait tant manqué, autant donc me perdre dans chacun de ses gestes. Je demeurais allongé sur le côté, les yeux clos, toujours dans cette crainte de me retrouver seul en les ouvrant.

Tout à coup mon amant s'écarta de moi. J'eus un petit cri de détresse. Ainsi j'avais bien rêvé ! Je me sentais prêt à hurler ma peine quand mon prénom soufflé dans un murmure me rassura. Osant un regard, je levai lentement la tête pour voir Holmes à genoux au bord du matelas, occupé à retirer ses propres vêtements. Je m'abîmai dans la contemplation de ce corps qui se dévoilait peu à peu, le trouvant plus pâle, plus maigre que jamais. Je ressentis à son égard une vague de tendresse, d'amour tel que je n'en avais jamais éprouvée. J'aimais cet homme et n'avais aucun mal à lui pardonner dans la seconde ses affronts, ses mensonges. Le voir si doux, à mille lieux de la superbe qui le définissait par le passé, je ne pouvais que désirer recommencer ma vie avec lui comme si rien ne s'était jamais passé.

Relevant la tête vers moi, il sourirait, mais son regard demeurait empreint d'une tristesse que je ne lui connaissais pas. Je sentais des sentiments contradictoires monter en moi. Joie et détresse se mêlaient. Impatience et crainte également. Je n'étais pas sûr de savoir ce que je désirais réellement, que Holmes prenne les choses en main était donc l'idéal.

« Allongez-vous John », dit-il d'une voix sourde.

J'obtempérai avec plaisir tandis qu'il revenait se blottir contre moi. Les caresses reprirent lentement. L'excitation me gagnait peu à peu pourtant je ne voulais pas que nous fassions l'amour, pas encore en tout cas, juste pour continuer à profiter de cette tendresse dans chacun de nos gestes. C'était si rare venant de Holmes, comme si à cet instant il tenait à se faire pardonner ces trois années par ses actes. Peu à peu nous prîmes notre position favorite, allongés sur le côté, mon dos appuyé contre son torse. C'était ce que je préférais, nos deux corps s'imbriquant parfaitement, en une union proche de la perfection.

Savourant chacun de ses baisers dans mes cheveux ou mon cou, je finis par me laisser dériver vers ce sommeil qui m'avait fui avec application ces dernières années. La vie tournait rond à nouveau, je me sentais léger, heureux.

Combien de temps m'étais-je assoupi ? Je n'en savais rien, je m'en fichais. De toute façon si j'avais eu le choix j'aurais voulu passer le reste de ma vie dans cette chambre, entre ces bras forts, à savourer l'odeur de mon compagnon, sa chaleur… Perdu dans cette délicieuse torpeur, je ne prêtais guère attention à l'érection qui tendait mon membre depuis un moment déjà, pas davantage qu'à celle que je sentais poindre contre mes fesses. Nous ferions l'amour, c'était certain mais j'étais si peu pressé. Tout pour ne pas briser ce cocon. Pourtant, comme j'aurais pu m'y attendre, Holmes n'entendait pas se montrer aussi patient que moi. Tandis que je dérivais entre conscience et inconscience, ses caresses se firent plus entreprenantes. Soit, j'étais prêt. N'avais-je pas attendu trois ans ? Mais j'entendais le laisse faire du début à la fin pour seulement me contenter de profiter. Survivre seul m'avait tant épuisé que je n'aspirais plus désormais qu'à me laisser guider.

Je sentis un doigt puis un second, mouillés par ce que je devinais être sa salive, glisser en moi. Je me contractai un instant avant de retrouver mes vieux réflexes à mesure que la caresse faisait monter mon désir. Je ne prononçais toujours pas un mot mais ne retenais aucun de mes gémissements. Et tandis que mon membre se durcissait davantage, que mon corps se tendait, je réalisais combien j'en avais envie. J'étais chaste depuis si longtemps… Pas que l'envie ne m'ait pas saisi parfois durant ce long célibat forcé, mais je n'estimais personne capable de remplacer Holmes aussi bien dans mon cœur que mon lit. Quand ma frustration se faisait trop intense, je me contentais de me satisfaire tout seul, pensant si fort à lui que les larmes suivaient systématiquement la jouissance. Alors l'avoir à moi, en moi à cet instant me fit comprendre combien cela m'avait manqué.

Holmes releva ma jambe, m'exposant tout entier à son désir. En me pénétrant il envahi me sembla-t-il autant mon corps que mon âme. Les sensations étaient indescriptibles, je renaissais, telle la terre arrosée par la pluie après avoir été si longtemps privée d'eau. Mon cœur battait la chamade et je ne parvenais à reprendre ma respiration tandis que je réapprenais cette sensation de ne faire plus qu'un avec mon âme-sœur. Fait nouveau, il me semblait éprouver en même temps le plaisir de mon amant. Les tremblements de son corps contre le mien, le son de sa respiration haletante à mon oreille… Nous évoluions en tandem, le terme d'osmose n'ayant jamais été plus approprié. Fermant les yeux, je me concentrai sur le sexe en moi, encore immobile et qui pourtant me comblait tant. Epais, il me remplissait tout entier, comme si mon corps n'avait été façonné que dans le but seul de l'accueillir. Je me sentais déjà au bord de l'extase et seulement y résister m'apparaissait insurmontable. Pour autant je n'avais qu'à faire confiance à Holmes. Il donna un premier coup de reins qui m'arracha un cri puis s'immobilisa à nouveau, comme s'il avait parfaitement compris le dilemme qui se jouait en moi.

Il prit son temps pour me faire l'amour, me gratifiant de quelques vigoureux va-et-vient, se permettant même parfois de heurter mon point sensible, s'interrompant chaque fois au bon moment, à l'ultime seconde avant que je ne perde tout à fait pied, pour recommencer ensuite, me rendant fou à force de me combler autant que me frustrer. Les yeux révulsés, j'avais désormais la bouche grande ouverte même si rien d'autre ne semblait capable de s'en échapper hors quelques couinements pathétiques. A un moment sa main s'était posée sur ma virilité, je n'aurais su dire quand, et me caressait avec ce même rythme entêtant qu'il prenait pour me posséder.

Un bref instant l'idée me traversa qu'il n'était rien d'autre qu'un esprit échappé de l'au-delà dans le but évident de me faire mourir de plaisir. Je n'étais pas contre. De la même manière j'étais certain de ne pouvoir survivre au feu qui brûlait en moi, dévorant chaque veine, chaque muscle. Lorsque ses dents se plantèrent dans mon cou je sus qu'il n'y avait plus de retour en arrière possible cette fois. Il vint plus profondément en moi tandis que je creusais davantage les reins, m'offrant toujours plus. J'étais si dur dans sa main désormais immobile, mon sexe luisant tressautant, annonçant l'imminence de la jouissance. Je parvins enfin à crier, d'une voix enrouée, rauque, et me répandis longuement autant entre ses doigts que sur le drap. Perdu au milieu de mon plaisir, je cru percevoir un bref rire satisfait, puis sa cadence en moi s'accéléra. Toute retenue était désormais inutile à présent que j'avais obtenu ce que je voulais. Je n'avais que peu conscience de la hampe qui continuait à me fouiller tandis que je n'avais guère plus toute ma tête. Pris d'un regain de plaisir pourtant, je plantai mes ongles dans le bras qui barrait désormais mon torse lorsque je sentis sa semence se répandre en moi, un grognement bestial, opposé parfait de mes propres gémissements, raisonnant dans la pièce.

Tel le calme après la tempête, nous ne bougeâmes plus ensuite en dehors des quelques frissons secouant encore nos deux corps en sueur. Holmes était toujours fiché en moi, ses bras m'entouraient, nos jambes s'emmêlaient, mon sperme souillait ses doigts et mon ventre… L'instant était parfait et si les questions quant à son retour revenaient déjà m'assaillir, je ne voulais briser cet instant. J'aimais cet homme de toute les fibres de mon être et ne voulait songer qu'à cela. Il me conforta dans cette décision en murmurant quelques mots tendres à mon oreille, ses lèvres s'égarant du même coup sur ma peau. Ce fut bercé par sa voix que je sombrais.

M'étais-je endormi ou évanoui une nouvelle fois ? Je ne le sus jamais. Et c'était sans importance. Je ne sentis pas mon compagnon se retirer de mon intimité, pas davantage que je ne me rendis compte qu'il me nettoya sommairement. Quand je revins à moi, j'étais blotti contre lui sous les couvertures, le visage sur sa poitrine, les battements de son cœur flattant agréablement mes oreilles. Je me redressai sur un coude pour lui voler un baiser puis je contemplai son visage sur lequel n'apparaissait plus nul trace de tristesse comme précédemment. Il semblait tout simplement comblé. A mon image. Et si au fond de moi je lui en voulais toujours tout était déjà pardonné. Je l'avais près de moi, comme au bon vieux temps, le reste était totalement futile.

« Pardonnez-moi John, dit-il d'une voix affectée. Si j'avais seulement su le mal que mon absence avait sur vous, la difficulté que vous avez eu à vivre sans moi, je serais revenu plus tôt. Je pensais que vous m'aviez oublié alors je n'étais guère pressé et j'ai profité de ces années pour tenter ensuite d'aborder le reste de ma vie sans vous. Si j'avais su… »

Emu, je ne trouvais rien à répondre à cette déclaration. J'étais si peu habitué à le voir ainsi se mettre à nu que son attitude me touchait autant que ses mots. Pour sa part, dans le but évident de se donner une contenance, il me repoussa légèrement pour attraper les cigarettes qui restaient en permanence sur ma table de chevet depuis que je ne dormais pour ainsi dire plus et m'en proposa une que j'acceptais bien volontiers d'un hochement de tête. Il l'alluma pour moi, fit de même avec la sienne puis nous fumâmes tranquillement tandis qu'au dehors le ciel se colorait paresseusement. C'en était fini de cette nuit unique que j'aurais pourtant préféré voir durer toujours. Et avec l'aube revenait inévitablement la réalité. Je me sentis enfin le courage de prononcer les quelques mots qui devaient être abordés.

« Je ne vous demanderai rien sur les raisons qui vous ont fait me mentir tout ce temps. Pas davantage que je ne veux d'explications quant à votre survie miraculeuse, commençai-je d'une voix mal assurée. Vous aviez vos raison je suppose, mais vous êtes là, c'est l'essentiel n'est-ce pas ? Je n'aurais qu'une requête et une seule Sherlock.

- Tout ce que vous voulez.

- Promettez-moi simplement que vous ne me quitterez plus désormais. Je pardonne, j'oublie tout, seulement si vous me faites cette promesse. Parce que je crains ne pouvoir survivre à une autre séparation.

- C'est promis mon vieux, dit-il en prenant ma main dans la sienne, entremêlant nos doigts. C'était de toute façon mon intention. »

A son ton je sus qu'il était parfaitement sincère, tout comme je devinais que s'il m'avait abandonné tout ce temps c'était parce qu'il n'avait pas le choix. A moi de faire en sorte désormais que rien ne lui soit plus essentiel que retrouver mes bras chaque soir, songeai-je en regardant nos phalanges amoureusement mêlées. Ma cigarette à la bouche, j'eus un petit sourire. J'étais heureux.

**THE END.**


End file.
